


Gottmiksquito

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, First Kiss, Mosquitos, True Love, and then falls in the lake, tina goes fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utia goes on a camping trip and gets bit by a talking mosquito who turns out to be the drag super star Gottmik! How did he get turned into a mosquito and will he and Utica fall in love? The only problem is Utica has a girlfriend, but how will she deal with her feelings of true love?
Relationships: Gottmik/Utica Queen, Tina Burner/Utica Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Gottmiksquito

**Author's Note:**

> poor Tina

🎤 “Our God is an awesome God, he reigns from Heaven above!” 🎼 Utica got up and sung and danced along to the Christian techno tune as she changed into a toddlers Snow White dress. (She could fit into it bc she’s so thin and boney.)

“Today’s the day, my big camping trip!” Tina cut the music and Utica whipped around, pouting. 

“You mean OUR big camping trip?” Tina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she spoke. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming.” Utica went out to the RV and hopped in, starting it up and almost driving away before Tina yelled at her stop. 

“Off to the woods we goooo!” Utica kookily screamed and turned on Christian heavy metal and Tina sighed. This was gonna be a long drive. 

-

“Tinaaa come on! Light the ding dang fire already!”

“UTICA! Give me a second, if it weren’t for your dumbass it would’ve been lit hours ago!” Utica’s bones ratted in the cold and she shivered. Yeah she forgot the lighter, so what? Tina was always dressed like a firefighter, shouldn’t she have some experience with fire? Suddenly, after rubbing the two sticks together, there was a spark and fire was created! I bet Jesus could do that in no time, Utica thought. 

“Okay, let’s set up the tent.” Utica bit her quivering lip, Tina is gonna be so mad!

“I um sorta kinda forgot to bring the tent but I brought the sleeping bags!” Tina let out a guttural roar, making Utica flinch in fear. 

“DAMMIT UTICA!” Tina put on her fisherman hat and stormed away to go fishing and Utica warmed her frosty hands by the fire. 

“Why does Tina always get mad at me?” She said aloud and sighed wackily.

“Bzzzzzz” Utica heard a mosquito flying by her ear so she stood up and screamed, flailing her arms as she ran away. Utica got to the lake but when she ran over to Tina who was catching hella trout, she tripped and fell, hitting her head on a rock!

“Owwww...” she exclaimed and got up in a goofily fashion. 

“BZZZZZ!” Utica’s eyes widened and she fumbled down to Tina and accidentally knocked her in the water. 

“Utica, I was catching mad fish what the HELL?!” 

“Heck, if you would. And there’s a mosquito attacking me, see- AAAOOOOWWWW!!!!!” Utica felt a sting on the back of her neck and she fell into the water too. Darn ol’ mosquito, it forgot to use it’s spit or whatever that makes it numb! And rats, Utica forgot how to swim! She began sinking into the water and she passed out. 

-

“Utica! Utica!” Utica opened her eyes and she was back at the campfire, but Tina was nowhere in sight. 

“Pssst! Over here!” Wait a minute, that voice sounded so familiar...

“Hello? Who are you?” 

“I’m Gottmik, I’ve been turned into a mosquito by an evil witch named Sharon Needles!” Got milk? OH! GottMIK! He landed on Utica’s shoulder and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“I know you, you’re on Rapal's Dark Res! Why are you a mosquito?” Gottmik sighed. 

“I got into a fight Aquaria and Sharon did an ooky spooky spell and here I am.” Utica scoffed. 

“That b word!” Gottmik nodded and threw his cigarette across the woods, probably starting a fire but Utica wasn’t paying attention. 

“Listen Utica, I need you to kiss me. If you do, I’ll turn back into a human.” Utica had to do this. She must! She picked up Gottmik’s tiny mosquito body and they locked lips (idk if mosquitos have lips just roll with it). Suddenly, the was a bright flash and Gottmik was turned into a human again!

“Thank you, thank you!” He said and hugged Utica, breaking 29 of her frail bones. Utica and Mik left Tina in the lake and drove home and fell in love. 🥺

Da end 💖


End file.
